GerIta
by KogaSammy32
Summary: Short little GerIta story. I hope it is enjoyed! And please don't be rude in reviews :D


I'm lying in bed, wide wake. Germany had left for war about six months ago and I have barley gotten to speak to him. My husband, I miss him so much. Germany and I have been married for three years and I'm nine months pregnant with his child. It's been hard to go through most of this without Germany and the doctors say I could have the baby any time now. When I spoke to Germany a few weeks ago, I told him what the doctor had said. He sort of flipped and actually started crying. He said he really wished he could be there for me, but I told him that I understood and tried to assure him that I'd be alright. Now I'm worried. Romano is home but he's not real helpful in panicky situations. I pushed myself up in my bed, one hand on my stomach, the other hanging onto the bed side table. Once I got to a sitting position, my phone started to ring. I grabbed it off the table and answered it, not looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked tiredly. I hadn't been able to sleep much because the baby had started getting more active.

"Were you sleeping, baby?" Germany asked softly.

"No…I haven't really been able to sleep…" I yawned. I made a small noise as the baby kicked again.

"Feli…I'm so sorry I cannot be there to help you. I really wish I could." Germany said sadly.

"It's okay. I really understand why you can't. I'm just in so much pain…" I sighed, trying not to cry.

"Baby, I still don't know when I'll be home. Try to hang in there though." Germany was trying to stay calm, but I could hear the sadness in his voice. It was heartbreaking to hear how upset he was. I shut my eyes, suddenly hearing the sound of gunshots though the phone. I heard Germany cuss, and then the line went dead.

"Germany… Germany!" I screamed, dropping my phone to the floor. Tears fell from my face. Germany may have been shot and possibly killed…no…killing a nation is not easy. I suddenly screamed, my hands flying up to my stomach. _No…not now… _I thought. I screamed for Romano, who came bolting into my room. He looked over at me, eyes wide. He ran over to me, pulled me to my feet, grabbed my phone off the floor and ran outside, pulling me with him. I got in the car and Romano got in the driver's side. Romano's driving is completely terrifying. I really hoped Romano wouldn't kill us… I actually want to see my baby. I tried to call Germany, but it went right to voice mail. I left him a message and put my phone down. Once we got to the hospital, Romano rushed me inside. I was so scared…

About two hours later, it was all over. I had a beautiful baby girl with Germany's blonde hair and my amber colored eyes. She was going to be an amazing daughter. I just wished Germany could be here to see her. He would love her.

"Ash. That's your name baby girl." I smiled softly. She looked up at me, tilting her head slightly. I really hoped Germany would come home to see her.

*Six months later*

It's been six months since Ash was born. Germany has been gone for a whole year and I really wish he was here. My little girl was only four pounds two ounces when she was born. She was a small baby but she was really healthy. Even after six months, she hadn't gained much weight even though I feed her every day. Ash was sleeping in her play pin; she barely made a sound when she was sleeping. Romano had moved in with Spain, so I was all alone now. Just me and my baby girl. I sighed and yawned. Ash always woke me up in the middle of the night. She always started crying whenever she wanted to be held. Gil was very attached to Ash, but he's also been busy. I lay down on the couch and sighed again. Maybe I could get some sleep before Ash woke up again. I shut my eyes and drifted to sleep. Me and my baby both passed out in the living room.

"Feli. Hey, Feli. Wake up." A voice whispered. I really thought I was dreaming. It was Germany's voice, but that wasn't possible. He couldn't of came home already. "Feli, baby wake up. I'm home." He said again. _Okay, _I thought,_ I need to wake up and see if this is really him._ Slowly I cracked my eyes opened. My vision was blurry when I first opened them

"Germany…?" I said tiredly.

"Hey baby." He smiled. I could see his face clearly now. His beautiful blue eyes were amazing and they always made me smile. I pushed myself up to a sitting position and took a moment to stare at him.

"I'm so happy to see you." I whispered, trying not to wake Ash up.

"Feli…where is our baby? I really want to see him or her." He whispered. He was trying not to cry. I smiled and got off the couch. Taking his hand, I led him over to Ash's play pin. She was awake and smiling up at us.

"Here she is, Germany. Our little girl." I lifted her up and held her close.

"Mein gott…she's so small but she's very beautiful." He smiled as he pulled me close to him, he asked, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Ash." I smiled.

"Ash. Our beautiful baby girl." He smiled back and kissed me softly. He had come home and now we were finally a full family. Ash, Germany and myself together forever. And this will be an amazing experience, raising our baby girl together.


End file.
